


The Seconded Fury

by GhostFrost



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, F/M, OC, Other, new dragons, sister of hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFrost/pseuds/GhostFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Hiccup's older sister, you have been away for several years but now, it is time to head home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homes welcome

(Y/n) breathed in the sweet salty air of the forever churning ocean. Her eyes lighting up at the thought of finally going home to Berk, to be with her younger brother again and father as well. (Y/n)'s hair flowed genteelly in the whipping, icy winds, the sound of wings flapping and the thud behind her caused the teen to turn around to see her best friend. 

The NightFury purred as (Y/n) rubbed his head and she whispered to her closest friend on her ship, "Were going home, Alter (pronounced All-tear) But, I worry about what Berk will think about me being a dragon rider..... Or how we have many dragons and people from different lands with us." (Y/n) looked into the beautiful glowing icy blue eyed dragon who snuggled into her armor in a form of comfort she has gotten used to. 

Alter spread out his leathery black wings looking out across the the ocean spotting the island of Berk, (Y/n) could see nervousness grip Alter's heart in a fiery conflict with the trust he had in her to keep him safe. The (H/c) girl let out a weary sigh her mind wondering back to the seven years she and her other friends from Berk left all almost at the age of ten now she was seventeen. 

A bored hiss from above caused her to look up at yet another dragon friend, his name DarkLife. DarkLife in dragon form is massive bigger than the RedDeath, but in human form he looks like a very lean viking with jet black hair that stuck up in horn like patterns. His cloak had his wing design on them and the armor he wears as a human looks like his dragon body. DarkLife looked down at them from his perch on the sail, the glow of his orange eyes could strike a foe in fear, but (Y/n) nor anyone on the ship was truly afraid of DarkLife despite his threats and anger problems. 

DarkLife jumped down and softly hissed "Over on the broadside, there is an armada of Berserker ships, is there a war going on?" (Y/n) laughed at the face DarkLife made at the mention of savage viking war. "No, it's time for the peace treaty to be signed yet again. I wonder how the chief is holding up, oh I hope he doing well." (Y/n) ended hopefully "But, for now I want all dragons grounded for now. Don't want to cause ..... Unwanted tension between the tribes." She respectfully ended looking at the crew, whom let out happy murmurers of agreement to their leader. 

(Y/n) ushered the other dragons into the bottom of the ship, all happy to get out of the way of icy winds that whipped onto the ships top deck. She kissed the top of of Alter's head before putting him in under the dock. (Y/n)'s bight eyes looked at her dear family and friends on the ship.

Snotskin looks a lot like Snotlout, having that deep earthy brown hair that is cut short. His eye color is brownish black, matching his darker colored armor quite well. His favorite great sword that gave off a silvery shine as it reflected the sun's brilliant rays. His helmet has two sets of horns on it but other than that is a normal helmet. He is tall and buff but despite what some may think he is very smart and will think thing through. Snotskin is (Y/n)'s most trusted friend/family member since they were just babies. Loyalty, bravery and truth are the three best words to describe Snotskin. His dragon is a DeadlyNadder that has red spikes and a deep blue skin color and a dusting of yellow at the end of each scale-this dragon is called Blastheart. 

Next to Snotskin is Darein, Darein is unique in his own way. Darein is Astrid's older brother, but his hair is darker blond and not as light as his little sister's hair. His eyes are just as blue as the sea if not bluer. He is (Y/n)'s sworn rival and questions her every move, he's kind of a wise ass, but Snotskin is always their to tease him back into place wiping Darein's smug smirk off for a few moments before it comes crawling back. He always has his deer skin cloak around his shoulders at all times, his belt is a heavy with the family crust etched into it. His armored shorts are tan in color and his scaled shirt is a forest green. Two one-handed axes lay snug in his belt, just waiting to be used again in battle. Arrogance, Pride and craftiness are the three best words for Darein even though he is loyal his arrogance sticks out more than anything. The dragon Darein calls his best friend is a Zippleback, the head that creates a spark is Jet and the gas making head is Stream. Jet Stream as Darein has come to call them, is a dim yellow with green spots and light browns mixed into her yellow scales making her have a unique pattern.

Scuffnut, Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's older sister, was petting her Smothering Smokebreath muttering something about meeting the twins and how much they can destroy with them. Scuffnut has armor that resembles Ruffnut's only it has breastplates. Scuffnut's long blond hair is pulled into a large braid with a few strands of hair falling out of it. Her green blue eyes shin brightly in the dim light of the lower deck. Her mace rests on the floor as she pets the Smothering Smokebreath named Burp. Burp licked her face and she shook off the spit with an eww before hugging Burp again. Headstrong, dim and loyal are the best 3 words for Scuffnut. Burp looks like a standard Smothering Smokebreath with blackish gray scales and a steel colored top.

And finally there is Flayhead, he is looking out over the side of the ship to look at his dragon that is pulling the ship, a marine blue Scauldron. Flayhead is thinner and shorter than his younger brother Fishlegs, and unlike his brother he wears layers of clothing making him look bigger. The Scauldron of Flayhead is called Berg, as in iceberg. Flayhead was the one everyone lovingly picked on, he is smart and comes up with amazing battle plans with (Y/n). 

(Y/n) heard an all to familiar dragon call, causing the teen to whip her head around to see the Skrill that has been following her now for quite sometime now, all because she saved it from being a sacrifice in some distant tribe. Worry filled her heart as she looked up into the sky- her eyes darted to the Berserker armada in fear. Quickly she called for the willful Skrill to come down onto the ship, which, (Y/n) thanked the gods for, the Skrill came down and under the ship's dock with out a fight. (Y/n) knew the Skrill only seemed to like her out of everyone. 

(Y/n) relaxed and sat down on a barrel, she could feel the tug on the boat as Berg pulled them along, and by the time they where making they would have about a half a day before the Berserkers arrived. (Y/n) smiled as she saw a growing crowed of people gather at the docks to greet the young Vikings and welcome them home from their seven year voyage.  
Stoick looked over joyed but he worried on what his oldest would think about how dragons are now friends. Hiccup couldn't wait for her as well, he couldn't help but smile.

###  (On the berserker ships)

"Chief Dagur, look over there ahead of us is a ship, but we can't tell whose ship it is." A berserkian told him. Dagur looked at the ship and took out his spy glass to see who was on it, he almost stated laughing. It was the Elite, at least that's what the young Hooligan vikings were called back then. Dagur couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the though of seeing his biggest rival and enemy (Y/n) again after all these years. His guess was that she would be uglier after all that's what traveling can do to you and as a little kid she wasn't pretty at all and kind of awkward but annoyingly bold. 

Dagur focused onto the ship's deck and stopped his jaw slightly open but he quickly snaps it shut again, he swallows looking at a powerful Skrill on the deck but also the most .. Dare he say beautiful, young woman he's seen in his life. The woman was also ushering the Skrill down to the lower deck, he watched the girl then walk around, then sat on a barrel and started to smile looking to the shore. 

Dagur could tell that the ship would make it to Berk well before his own, putting the scope away he could feel foreign feelings boiling in him. He slightly wondered who that girl was or if he could marry her, for he was now chief and would need a wife soon. Dagur breathed in the salty air one last time before going to his cabin to plan and think about if the people of Berk use dragons and are forming an army of dragons or not and how he would take over. Also, why that ship has a Skrill on it anyway-perhaps a sacrifice? Dagur grunted in confusion as he waited to arrive on Berk's port.

### once (Y/n)'s ship has docked on Berk-----(POV change)

"Father, Brother!" (Y/n) yelled hugging the both of them, both happily hugged her back and Stoick picked up both of his children in a hug. Both his pride and joy was now in Berk once more. 

Hiccup grinned and looked at his older sister who was just a little bit taller than him and said happily "Their is sooo much you and-" he looks at the rest of the Elite hugging and talking to their old friends and family "the rest of the Elite, need to know (y/n). But most of all I'm glade your home." 

(Y/n) smiled back at him and her father, "I also have something the town need to know as well, but I would like to hear what you have to tell us now." Worry begins to create a vortex of fear in her (e/c) eyes. Hiccup looks at all of the Elite with a quick glance and softly speaks "Well ... Uh d-dragons-" Stoick cuts off Hiccup who is fearful of his older sibling's reaction, who has always stood up for him, believed in him, and would comfort him no matter how badly he would have screwed up. (Y/n) would defined his name and always said he does have a use, his just hasn't found the knack yet. "(Y/n), we no longer fight against dragons. Now before you jump to conclusions, no we didn't win the dragon war. Dragons are now like family- each and everyone of us on Berk has come to love are new friends the dragons. Now, (Y/n) I know you've -" 

It was (Y/n)'s turn to cut him off "That's great! Oh the gods MUST love me or something, that what I wanted to tell you guys. The Elite no longer kills dragons, kind of, but we befriend them and live together, work and fly together!" (Y/n) could feel her heart racing with joy and she looked at Hiccup and said with the kindest of smiles "So, I'm guessing you've finally found your knack, eh Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded his heart swelling hearing her approval, it was just like getting his dad's approval, well worth the wait and oh sooo for filling. 

Stoick smiled looking at his little girl and how much she's grown, and she has grown from an awkward but strong ten year old into a strong, beautiful, smart young woman who seems to have an aura of leadership swimming around her and the fact that she now also has a dragon adds to that leadership and power. "My, how you've grown to look like your mother." Stoick murmured sweetly to his daughter and she smiled sweetly to him, lost for words on what to say and she went with hugging her dad once more inhaling his comforting sent. 

Hiccup looked at the ship and a wave of realization hit him "Where is your guy's dragons?! We have to get them somewhere safe untill the Berserkers have left." Hiccup looked at everyone with worry. (Y/n) nodded and jogged onto her ship and let out the dragons, introducing them to Hiccup and the other riders. "This is Blastheart, Snotskin's dragon, Burp, Scuffnut's dragon, Darein's dragons Jet and Stream-" she introduced each " and under the ship is Berg- Flayhead's dragon and this is Alter, my dragon. We also have a Chinese Lungs the males name is Vortex and a female's, Galix. We also have Russian SpirtFurs dragon eggs on board as well, they will be hatching this coming winter. Juvenile western dragons are also with us and have yet to be named. Oh! And a Skrill that only really only seems to like me." She ended looking at the full grown Skrill.

Hiccup nodded and looked at the dragons in amazement seeing the new dragons that will now call Berk home. Hiccup and his Riders, along with (Y/n) and her Elite, lead the dragons to a safe area to keep them for now. Hiccup looked at (Y/n)'s NightFury, seeing it's inner wing, the 1st strip was fake and it was on both sides. His mind buzzed, like Toothless, Alter was also a cripple in the dragon world. 

(Y/n) and her friends causally talked with the younger Vikings, happy to be breathing in the air of home. After being told their roles (Y/n) would be with her dad and if Dagur did come, which he always did, it was her job to make sure he doesn't break anything. Hiccup seamed nervousness about making sure the dragons wear going to be under his watch but (Y/n) said that she trusted him and he is a smart young man who can figure anything out. The seemed to do the trick and firing up his spirt, as he went on his way to do his job. 

(Y/n) walked down to the docks standing next to her dad and Gobber, it seems the trend on having you closest human friend at your side seemed to run in the blood as Snotskin stood by his older cousin. Watching the ship role in, (Y/n) looked at Snotskin with a small smile, he has always been like an older brother for her, even though he his a few days younger. 

The Berserker ship came to a halt as a board was put out. (Y/n) tuned out what the one Berserker was saying untill gasps where heard, making her pay attention. "My father..... Retired, lost his hunger for blood but I on the other hand am starving." She blinked .... Dagur the deranged? He is chief? She looked at Dagur and man, he's changed, well kind of, He's gotten taller, buffer, more viking like in general, cute and hot in a weird way. His hair is also pulled back into a tightly woven braid, that seemed to fit him she must admit, and his helmet made him more fearsome. The aura around him seemed to make her relax in a comforting way, the aura was dangerous and full of mischief along with prowess but also something else she couldn't pinpoint. (Y/n) felt like slapping her self for a double take, how could she find Dagur hot or cute?!?! 

Dagur snapped in her face slightly pulling her out of her slight trance. "Are you coming along or not?" He asked muttering. She blinked before loudly answering back, "Well it's nice to see you again to Dagy." It was his turn to blink, only one person has ever had the guts to call him 'Dagy' and that was (Y/n). He turned as she walked to the group, fighting off a growing blush before walking over. How could he have thought of (Y/n) as cute, or that he could marry her. Dagur walked next to (Y/n) looking around, anywhere but (Y/n)'s body.


	2. Lost a sea

The rest of the day seemed to flow by as (Y/n) and the Elite handled domestic issues with in the town so the riders could to their jobs, even if they did fail greatly at their job. (Y/n) didn't mind the slightest though, she enjoyed reconnecting with the people of Berk. She wandered the streets she had grew up in, for the most part, thinking about her brother and Dagur. 'Poor Hiccup, without herself here or the members of the Elite, he and the others must have had Dagur pick on them. Dagur.....' (Y/n) let her mind drift on his name before the calls of DarkLife to get and quote "Get your lazy ass over here and stop dreaming of what ever your doing! You still owe me a tour around this place, I would like to learn about my new home, with the bravest viking of them all to show me the ropes." DarkLife sent a flashing grin at (Y/n) as she walked over to her friend.

Not another thought about Dagur crossed her mind as she showed DarkLife around. It wasn't untill the feast, that she saw Dagur again along with darling Hiccup. She made her way to her brother and helped calm the young teen down from having a painic attack about the dragons being found because Barf and Belch got caught. (Y/n) worried for the young dragon and death that may some come to follow for it, if she sits by and does nothing. "Hiccup, I'll hang with Dagur and keep him away from you guys as long as I can, just get the dragon to safety." 

Hiccup nodded and rushed off as soon as he could as (Y/n) walked with her father, Dagur, and DarkLife (whom made it his personal mission to bug (Y/n) at every turn), calming she'll have to learn the ropes of her fathers role sooner or later anyway, why not start now. Thank the gods everything ended sort of civil with Dagur and the other Berserkers, (Y/n) made a mental note to praise Hiccup the next time she saw him

###  1 week later

(Y/n) gazed worriedly out to sea, her Skrill has been missing, Bucket and Mulch also seem to be gone for a unknown cause. Alter sat beside his rider calmly watching her before getting on all fours again and running under her legs, effectively getting the female on the saddle before turning to look at (Y/n) glorious eyes with his own. (Y/n) smiled softly, Alter wanted to go looking for them, and cheer her up. The sound of Hiccup and Toothless caused the pair to turn around. "So your going to fly and find Bucket and Mulch too?" Hiccup asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, and what do you mean 'you are too?' Did you set up a team to find them already?" (Y/n) asked as Alter trotted over to his fellow cripple, Toothless. Hiccup gave a small smile and laughed slightly before replying "I did, in fact I set up several teams. I came to find you to see if you wanted to help on the search effort, but it seems you got the same idea to find them as well." 

"Yes, but it was Alter's idea-" she quickly rubbed Alters head, as he purred proudly happy that she admitted it was his idea " I would love to help in finding Bucket and Mulch. Do you have anyone in the Berserker's waters looking for them?" (Y/n) asked looking at her younger brother. 

"No, I have teams just about every where but there. (Y/n), why would you go to Berserker waters? You know how thin our peace is with them right now. And even if you did go- you'd be going alone." Hiccup said, unsure what she was thinking, but because she was like him there is a duel reason to going to Berserker waters. That formed a ball of ice in his core, what was the other reason? He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when (Y/n) answered back "I have a gut feeling and brother the truth is-" she sighed softly " I'm not just looking for Bucket and Mulch. I would prefer to go alone in to Berserker waters anyway because if I have a group, we would be easy to spot. I sure you already knew that though-" she quickly kissed her brothers head before Alter got ready to fly " be safe and bring them home ok, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you!" 

In one bound, Alter was in the air moving like a blur as Hiccup took a deep breath and whispered "I love you too." Before he and Toothless took off in the opposite direction, to get his team (Astrid and Snotlot and their dragons) ready to fly north in hopes of finding Bucket and Mulch. 

(Y/n) scanned the sky in hopes of finding the lost and spooked dragon before having to go into Berserker waters. "You see anything Alter?" She asked as the flew through the air, gliding over the clouds. Alter responded with a soft growl, and began to look around. His eyes narrowed, (Y/n) knew they where not alone now, and it was most likely not a friendly dragon. "Down Alter, let fly right about the water, before this fog beats us." Alter roared in agreement and dive bombed to the surface of the water, flying right over it.

(Y/n) looked around "This isn't the same fog that Burp and his kind would use, a new dragon perhaps?" She felt the winds pick up, causing Alter to have a hard time flying, and the waves began to grow larger and larger. Each wave forcing the pair higher up into the thick fog. 

Alter began to fly at a slower speed, letting the wind carry them to Berserker territory. (Y/n) couldn't shake the feeling of being hunted and the soared, her watchful eyes looking for any movement in the fog. Then like the flick of a light, the strong wind died down and the waves stopped making a deep roar. Alter stopped flying looking around confused. "What the-" a lager blast of fire bigger than half the village of Berk lit up the fog and was aimed right at them, Alter let out a panicked roar and let him self fall to the ocean before opening his wings up over the massive waves, that had returned. The wind picked up again as large blasts made (Y/n) and Alter off balance. 

Deep dark clouds began to sewer lover head, Alter broke out of the fog nearly running into a jagged rock the stuck out of the ocean as if it was part of this attack of sorts. The winds and water created whips of ice that lashed (Y/n)'s and Alter's back. Alter pulled up seemingly to narrowly miss the rock, but the noise of leather and string coming undone in a short but devastating 'zzzrrriiiipppee' caused them to flip and fall into the water. 

The water sucked out all the warmth (Y/n) felt, the cold disappearing as she tried to swim to the surface of the waves. Her lungs began to burn, and she stopped moving the cold depths dragging her down. The bright (gem eye color) eyes opened up, in the the deep blue of the sea she could see Alter sinking not even 2 meters away from her own body. A thick trail of purple and green dragon blood poured out of Alter's broad chest, she could see her dear friend's newest battle wound from the rock. 

She felt the the watery world around her pulse in a rhythmic pattern. Her (h/c) locks fanned out as she looked up to the surface of the the sea. Around her she could fell the violence of this dragon growling. 'So after all I've been through, this is how it will end? Lost to an unseen foe, looking for a dear friend? Never to see my loved ones again? Never to have kids, or grand kids? No more races against Darein and JetStream? Is this how I want to go?' Her mind brought upon a new burning fire in her chest. She swam over to Alter's head and began to try and wake the dragon up. 

Icy blue flames danced in Alter's now open eyes as opened his wings up under water. (Y/n) laid her head on his back, thankfully the rock didn't tare the fake inner wing buckles or belts that keep it in place but rather the riding saddle. Alter used his powerful wings to push them to the surface just as life in (Y/n) was just about to escape. 

The pair took in deep breaths and went under water again as each wave would be fallowed by an even larger wave with a bigger push under water. (Y/n) felt the ice begin to form on her body' "Alter we need to get away before t-that dragon g-gets an-any closer!" She yelled over the crackling lightning over head and the howling waves as she shivered violently. 

Hard and cold rain began to pour down from the black clouds, lighting lighting up the sky every few seconds. Alter used a massive 30 foot wave to propel him into the air, he held in a large roar of pain as the air bit and clawed at his open wound. 

(Y/n) held on tight to his body as the dragon caused storm grew, a large blast of flames burned over their heads, making the fog retreat only for moments before it regrouped. But that was all (Y/n) needed to start to move and directed Alter for the best battle plan, this dragon had picked the wrong rider team to mess with. "Alter, switchback!" Alter responded instantly, he turned in a upward nose dive and bent his wings to they turned around. 

"Alter gain some air were going to show this dragon whose boss!" Alter flew through the pounding rain and the battering wind, the lightning giving their cover away and lighting the path for them. The closer to the 'eye' of this storm they got the harsher the weather and conditions became. (Y/n) felt the ice growing on her body, it was sicking to her.

They broke through the storm line and looked at the dragon that is caused all this carnage. (Y/n) took a sharp breath inward, it was a powerful Turbulent Tempestuous and it looked mad. It's silver eyes locked onto the pair as the spikes on it's back raised. "You ready to fight again Alter?!" She yelled smirking, Alter let out a large huff of hot air- eager to fight.


	3. Taking on a Turbulent Tempestuous

The Turbulent Tempestuous's back is a deep navy and the under belly glows in a luminous bright green, lighting the water around it making it glow. It massive movements caused massive waves to echo through the water. It's large horns upon its head, where twisted forward, frills that had brightly colored designs on them, lined it's head, neck, arms, legs and around the large spikes on it's back. The wings of this beast where tucked in, as if the Turbulent Tempestuous is afraid to fly. Razor blade fangs breached out of its large stream line jaw. 

With each breath, (Y/n) and Alter struggled to not be blown back. (Y/n) could seen the flames lick in the back of it's throat. Smoke existed through its nostrils, creating the deep thunderous clouds overhead. (Y/n) shivered as she could feel the heat coming off this Turbulent Tempestuous. 

(Y/n) locked her (e/c) eyes with its deep silver ones, she could see the fear and hate swimming in its eyes. In one moment it attacked, kicking the dragon and rider into gear to fight. The blast of fire became a stream that followed the duo as the darted around the enemy dragon. The Turbulent moving at an incredibly fast pace, as it moved more steam created fog, and the world around (Y/n) and Alter became blurry. 

(Y/n) drew her sword out, and let out a battle cry before say "Drop me off on the beast, bud!"

Alter nodded, and let out a roar of his own as he gained air and dive bombed, using his own flames to clear the fog away for a clean aim for his rider. She jumped off, digging the sword into the side of the dragon's face, right under the left eye. It screamed and bellowed in pain, swinging it's head around trying to get the pesky human off, this created an opening for Alter to fire at it's back that was no unguarded. 

The Turbulent Tempestuous let out a large fury of flames from its deadly maul as (Y/n) took out her battle axe and used it to help her climb to the top of its head. She let out a hiss of pain as the steam burned her slightly and the cold rain ponded down onto her. With a flick of her wrist she sliced into the dragon's eye, binding it there. The Turbulent lifted itself up onto its hind legs and used it's front claws to scratch (Y/n) off along with some of it's own scales that sent a arc of purple blood into the air.

She screamed as her body felt weightless falling down, with dragon blood and scales slightly sticking to her. Alter darted through the maze of spikes on the other dragons back, racing to get to (Y/n). With a twist of his wings he felt her land on him and flinched slightly as her axe cut his hind leg. (Y/n) flipped over and muttered 'sorry' to Alter and praised him as she put the axe away and rubbed around the slight area wear he nicked him, helping it fell better as they gained air. The Turbulent Tempestuous let out another wave of flames into the water creating fog to conceal itself once again, readying for it's next attack on the duo. 

the pair soared around, (Y/n) studying the area. "Lets finish this, light'em up Alter!" (Y/n) ordered as the fog cleared around the beast, the booming noise a NightFury made before it hits it's target, echoed over the ocean. A blur of black crossed as a large blue blast knocked the the Turbulent over and it let out a call of pain or maybe that was anger, as it fell over rom yet another devastating blow. 

Alter danced over the waves and pulled up gaining air and flew in circles over the glowing spot where they lost sight of the Turbulent Tempestuous. "Alter look out!" Was all (Y/n) could scream as hundreds of dagger like spikes came at them. Alter flipped and twisted through the chilled air. The attack caused the pair to lose altitude but they didn't see the large flames coming at them again as they tried to gain air once again. 

The blast cause both of them to be flung into a gathering or rocks sticking out of the churning waves. (Y/n) felt the waters claw at her body to suck it down into its depths, she used her figures to dig into the rocks surface, and her sword caught into a snag, keeping her up. Her eyes looked for any sign of Alter in the waters, her body quaking from pain of the impact. Her head pounded and body had a numbing burn to it. 

She felt a body move above her, 'When did he get there?' Her mind numbly thought as backs pots filled her vision. Alter looked down at his best friend and turned around on the rock after putting her body into a safe nock. Alter bounded into the air as blood leaked out of his wound, with each flap of his wings he got ready for the attack he was about to stage.

In dizzying speeds, Alter landed blow after blow, not holding back any speed or power at all. Purple blood splashed into the air in thin waves as he flew by. He twisted at turned through the air, avoiding large spikes hurled at him, as he readied him self for the final blow to this great dragon. Icy eyes narrowed as he saw the gasses build up in the monsters mouth, in a blink of an eye a large exposition echoed across the sea. The Turbulent Tempestuous turned his head and flipped it around, part of its jaw completely blown off. Alter could feel something wrong as he flapped his wings. Something very wrong. The Turbulent Tempestuous dove under water with a great wave, only leaving a thick purple trail of blood at the surface of the water before nothing was left.

Alter landed on the rock (Y/n) was on and held her close to his warm body. He turned to look at his wing to see large holes filled them, from the explosion. It was mainly his inner and outer lining of his fake wing piece that was messed up, the inner lining was sheared and the tuff outer lining that protected the inner lining was even there he doubt he could ever hope to fly with it, it was all but there, if he did fly holes would quickly fill the already hole filed leather. He bit the bottom of his mouth, his ear frills flipped back in worry and he looked around, seeing that the other dragon was gone, he could see the large rock sticking up everywhere. 

After knew that he would have to find help, meaning finding Dagur or another viking and hoping he or she wouldn't kill him on the spot, and that they would help (Y/n). He moved the girl into his back, using his wings to keep her in place he started hoping from rock to rock, scanning the area before (Y/n) dies of blood loss due to a large spike engraved in her back. 

Alter raced around and smelt the sent of cooking meat, sheep mutton actually, hope spurred with in him and he raced to find it was nothing but the sent that had be carried over because of the fight. Confusion filled his mind as he lite the rock he was on, on fire and lay down, careful with his rider's body and closed his eyes, hoping for some sort of help to come and save them. He carefully used his fire to seal her wound, and some of his own, but the rock still had a lot of purple and red blood mixed onto it, with one final breath and snuggling closer to (Y/n) he let sleep take over him, he drifted off making a soft purring noise.

###  After about a half an hour 

Dagur looked around as the berserk shops sailed through the rocky waters, his eyes scanning around carefully, this was not the route they would normally take but the sound of dragons fighting is what brought him here right now. The sound of a NightFury is what had really got him to venture into these deadly waters, perhaps it would be Hiccup and his NightFury, saving him sometime with capturing them. That was if they where still here and if not they could get supplies from a wounded or dead dragon, it really didn't matter. 

Looking over the side he could see a small trail of purple and... Red blood. He fretted a brow and smirked an human was somewhere around here to. It seemed the gods where smiling upon him. The rocks seemed to become closer to the ship never the less he looked and sailed on till he spotted a fined tail draped over a rock that was pretty far away from the rest of the cluster. Excitement flowed through him, it must be hurt or dead. He with a smirk he ordered the ship stopped right next to the rock the dragon seemed to be nesting or dying on.

Just as his men touched the tail of the, thought to be dead, dragon it sprang to life, whipping it's whole body around to look at the people whom touched it. Dagur blinked as he could see man made items on the beast, and the leather and front seemed to be stained red, and a wound oozing out the purple blood. His eyes drifted down to see a body, a body that slightly shivered, the dragon's icy blue eyes darted down to the form and nudged it looking at them. It's head lowered and wings tucked in, eyes looking right into his own, no doubt that it was surrendering it's self and the person to them. 

Dagur, stepped onto the rock with the dragon and body, he wanted to kill the beast but also get the other person off the rock, maybe they knew something about the dragon and it's man made items. Green eyes widened, he knew this person. He looked at the dragon again and growled, like brother like sister. So this is (Y/n) and her dragon, a smirk plaited at his lips, perhaps this can be used as a advantage. The dragon was strapped and bound without a fight, it simply watched Dagur take (Y/n), his darling rider below deck. Alter let his body rest, knowing he has no control of his fate as of now, it all lies with the chief of the Berskers, Dagur.


	4. Trouble upon winds

The armada sailed on, the weather clear with some clouds that dotted the sky here and there, the winds bing strong took the armada at a wonderful pace. Dagur watched as some of the men he had ordered to get (Y/n) down and under the ship. She was covered in dried dragon blood and some scales that he had never seen before, and the spike that stuck out of her back seemed also new to the young chief. Dagur ordered them back on course, to the northern most part of the sea, for information he has come to gain through to one way or another, said that a Skrill was incased with in ice. Dagur headed below deck, to help clear his mind slightly, reorganize it, as some would say. _'(Y/n) had or has a Skrill, that meaning she could have great knolage in training a Skrill. Even more so, I won't have to kidnape Hiccup and work with the Outcases, and keep the dragon training to myself. I don't want to start a war with Berk at the moment meaning I'll need (Y/n) to believe we saved her from dying, which we have done, and that we wish no harm onto her or her dragon..... (Y/n), even in drying dragons blood she still looks just as fine on the ship..._

Dagur continued thinking up a scheme to triumph all as he walked, it took him right to the medical room for the injured men and sometimes women on his ship. Dagur, blinked and cursed silently under his breath before opening the door and heading into the room to see how the wounded Hooligan heir was doing.

The area within the room is very dark with small candles lighting up small fractions in a dim and some what unsettling red orange glow. Dagur strode to (Y/n), the spike that was in her back was removed and some of her armor also was missing from her person as well. She took in soft breaths, sometimes twitching her hand slightl, all Dagur could do was stare at his wounded childhood rival and at other times ally. After lingering for a few moments more, the young chief hurried out of the room. His mind made up. He was going to marry her, take this Skrill for his own, have the power of dragons making the Berserkers feared once more, and making Berk an ally to his tribe.

A dull headache bit and hammered away at the girls head as she struggled to open her eyes, not that it seemed to help much. Slowly, (Y/n) let her heavy armored boots touch the wooden floor making a hallow echo. She looked down seeing that she had her lower and mid back wrapped with her undershirt over top. (E/c) eyes flickered for her missing chest piece and warm cloak. In sloppy stumbles she made came to a feather large chest placed on the far side of the wall. Grasping her side she opened ten chest up finding the missing bits of armor and began to put it back on.

(Y/n) walked to the only door visible in the room and listened to the calls of sailors above deck. Much to the girls dislike, all weapons have been removed, all but the short sword hidden in the heel of her boot, but it really wouldn't help in a fight with a bunch of sailors to be honest. The (h/c) girl knew when to fight and when to let it go, this was one of those times. She was much more worried for Alter than her own being at the moment.

(Y/n) cracked the door open and poked her head out, the symbol on some of the sailors that passed by let her know exactly whose ship she was curntly stranded on. Berskers meaning Dagur, truth be told, (Y/n) was relived it was Dagur and not some other person. They **know** one another, have a past and dialogue that has created a mutual relationship between the two, even if she hasn't been around to update it for seven years. But, Dagur could be reasoned with, (Y/n) smiles slightly as her mind began to drift back to enjoyable childhood memories, like the one time she beat Dagur up and then helped him fined off a group of other chief children at the grand metting of chiefs. Good times.

She slipped out of the room completely and walked around sticking to the more shadowy areas of the ship, still holding her side for support so the wound doesn't reopen. Having much experience with commanding a ship her self it didn't take long to find the seconded in command, whom, thank Thor, was hanging out in the lower deck areas for the time being. The spitfire female readied herself to talk to the first mate. "Hello, uhh were is Dagur? I sort of need to talk to him like now."

The female waited one moment more as the first mate completely ignored her as if she wasn't even there, causing (Y/n) to become very pissed, really fast. _'Berserkers'_ she thought will a slight grow in her mind as she turned heel and said over her shoulder, "Ok, thanks. Your information was sooooo informative and useful." (Y/n) sarcastically and flatly spoke

The female huffed glaring at the viking for a few lingering moments before turning heel, to find Dagur on her own. _'What fun, I get to be the one to find him, on the pulse side everyone on this ship seems to ignor my presence. I sear to Odin though, if Dagur ignors me I will beat him up, with or without a wound.... I wonder how Alter is, my poor dragon if he is alive he must be very scared. I hope he's alright._

After wondering around a little bit more with no luck in finding the chief, (Y/n) tiredly walked back to the room she woke up in. Her wound had a deep and pain ach to it with each step the (h/c) haired girl took. Getting into the room she sat down and leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair that was now slightly tangles and had gore in it. (Y/n) huffed in displeaser as she began to remove the clumps, in what would most diffintly take a good long while to clean up.

###  On the ship deck 

Alter shifted, making the chains around his body shutter with metallic clinking and clanking. The blue eyed dragon watched the Vikings work, keeping a distance form him, that of which Alter could understand why. He was greats up for the space he was given and just wished these chains were off, Alter is a ship dragon, he could help, for about 5 years he's helped (Y/n) man her ship. Helping man a ship brought great pleaser to the NightFury in all honesty.

Alter eyes trailed after Dagur, after he went below deck for about five to ten minutes, he seemed to be avoiding going down there. Dagur's green eyes would meet Alter's blue ones every now and then, Alter would be the first to look away to watch another viking do something else. Dagur really puzzled Alter. From what he has head from the other dragons, when they were on Berk, and Vikings, like his rider, Dagur really isn't holding up to the violent standers that were in place. Alter shuttered once more, startling some sailors around him. That alone made Alter make a laughing noise that was muffled due to the muzzle placed over his head.

Dagur watched the dragon on his deck closely. Not trusting the beast as far as he could throw it, but in it's eyes, Dagur could see that it wasn't full of brute violence but a calm that would return all wrong doings with equal amount of force, kind of like (Y/n), his mind added. Dagur let out a stiff growl knowing that he would have to cheack on said female now, seeing the medical viking has come to pester him once again to let him know that she's awake and is able to talk now.

He rolled his eyes as the older vikng went on and on about one thing or another, Dagur could really care less at the moment. He thanked the gods, once the annoying man shut up and went some where else to do Thor knows what. Dagur walked down below deck, passing through the slight crowed with ease untill finialy he came to the door that had the Hooligain heir behind it. Dagur opened the door and stepped inside the dark room, honestly, (Y/n)'s fury had scared him from the times when they were little and she would never hesitate to put him in his place, ague with him without fear along with other things. Dagur looked at the only person, anyoning as she was, he would count on or call friend even if the relations between them seemed to be always strained.

###  At Berk 

DarkLife sat opon the roof of a house petting a blue scaled TerribleTerror, his eyes trailing the skies for his friends. The breeze brought up the sent of fish cooking and blood, not just any blood though, the blood of Alter and (Y/n). DarkLife jumped to his feet looking out to the ocean, something has happened. He jumped down and ran to the shoreline, jumping over and sliding under people and objects.

DarkLife's orange eyes glowed slightly as he let out a low growl, another sent had been traving on the winds, a sent that would mean war and hard, dark times ahead. Baring his fangs the young adult hissed, he had to let Stoick know about this but first he had to make sure the other riders and dragons weren't in the threats sights. "Everyone needs to be hear on Berk and defend it, damnit all, I have to get them myself. (Y/n), Alter, were ever you may be, I pray you may stay safe." DarkLife muttered to himself before having his wings, that were realy his cape in his Hunan form, grow and his tail as well. DarkLife was glade he was in a suclued area and jumped into the air. To find the Riders and Elite and bring them home before a real war starts and hits the shores of Berk.


End file.
